


I'm Just Taking Care Of You

by BravePrincipessa



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Babysitter Steve, Bullying, Drama, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good Person Steve Harrington, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Steve Harrington-Centric, Stranger Kids, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/pseuds/BravePrincipessa
Summary: Five times Steve protect the kids and one he can't.





	I'm Just Taking Care Of You

**1\. Lucas**

He should be waiting for Dustin to leave school and not observe one of his friends, that was totally scared, by the looks of hate that the blond inside of the another car was giving to him.

Steve knew that the warning of Max wouldn't last long. Billy would want to fight back sooner or later. And from what it looked like, the time would be now. Billy got out of the car and started to walk in the direction of Lucas, but Steve got out of his own car and ran in time when the Hargrove was already grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt.

"I think you'd better calm down. You don't want everyone to see you hitting a 13-year-old boy and you don't want the Sheriff to show up, don't you?"

Billy looked at Steve with a convinced smile on his face and just after gave a last look on Lucas before he leaves.

"I didn't finish with you, Sinclair."

When Steve turned around to see the younger, all his friends were already there asking what happened.

"Billy, he... came and wanted to hit me, but Steve... Steve saved me!"

**2\. Mike**

Usually, the students where in the library or in the class room studying at that time, but Steve was going to the bathroom when he listened to very high voices coming from the end of the corridor.

He turned to give a look and when he saw it was some older boys that were annoying MIke.

"You're not so confident now that your weird girlfriend isn't around here, don't you Wheeler?"

"Why you don't leave the boy alone and find someone of your height?" Approached Steve with his hands on his waist.

The boys just laugh at Steve and the one who seemed to be the leader punched Mike in the stomach.

"Okay, I give you a choice but as you didn't accept I think we'll have to go to the second option."

Steve started to fight with those boys dropping one by one in the floor, until the ones that stayed run out in fear.

"Thank you." Was all that Mike said.

**3\. Eleven**

Steve had never worried much about her. He knows that she can defend herself, but Hopper had alerted him to not let her use her powers in front of other people.

In that day, some girls were joking about El's style of dressing and she was no longer holding. Steve ran closer to where she is when he saw a few drops of blood wanting to leave the girl's nose.

"I think it's better you not do it.  Hopper won't like to know that you're using your powers in school." Eleven didn't even care about what Steve had just spoken and continued to observe the girls. "Maybe, he thinks about letting you without waffles for a month when I tell him what you did."

She finally looked at the oldest when she listened to what he told her.

"No!"

"Yes, or... you choose not to use your powers and stay eating waffles for the rest of your life."

"Fine."

**4\. Dustin**

Steve had give many advices about girls to Dustin, but unfortunately he forgot to give one.

The Harrington was already without patience. He waited for more than five hours and so far the kid he was supposed to take back home safe and sound didn't show up.

Steve realized that was better to enter the school and look for Dustin in there, but when he was about to open the door he heard screams coming from the outside. He followed the sound and when he arrived the place of the noisy he saw that some boys, probably from the ninth grade, where fighting with Dustin.

"Hey, guys. What's happening here?"

"This little brat here was flirting with my girlfriend!"

"Okay, I think there must have been some misunderstanding-"

"No, it's true. I mean, it is, but I was asking her on a date and not flirting with her."

Steve put his hand on his eyes not believing in what the boy had just said. He calm down and tried to get him out of that situation.

"Guys, he's just a boy with a crush on a older girl. You really think he has a chance with your girl?"

"You're kind of right. Good luck in the next time, kid!"

They let Dustin go and leaved letting the youngest angry,

"Why are you angry? I saved you!"

"I was going pretty well before you came. I think I was already arriving in an agreement with those mouth breathers."

"You would have died right here if I haven't show up."

"Or I could have saved myself."

"I don't think so." They passed a long time quiet, until Steve remembered something. "Never ask a girl on a date if you know she has a boyfriend!"

"Okay, dad."

**5\. Will**

Steve was used to see the kids in the corridors before the signal's ringing to them go to the class room. But in that day the signal had already rung and there was only one child in the corridor.

Will was standing in front of his locker like he was in shock. Steve approached the boy doesn't understanding what was happening.

"Will, is everything okay? Do you want me to call Jonathan or your mom?"

"No, it's just..." 

He kept looking at something that was in his hands, and Steve looked too. It was a drawing in a piece of paper. A horrible drawing of Will in wich on the side was written "zombie boy".

"Don't mind that, okay? School is suck and the people even more, but at least you have your friends and Jonathan here. And otherwise, they will forgot about you when the holidays arrive. Just hold on till there."

"I think you're right, thank you Steve."

"You're welcome, now go to your class room before the caretaker catch you here."

**+1. Max**

Everyone was with sad looks in the faces while the girl showed them the purple marks in her back. But Steve? Steve was just angry. He was angry for haven't done anything to stop this to happen.

"I'm sorry, Max. I wish I could have helped you, but I promise you that Billy will not be unpunished!"

"It's okay, Steve. You don't need to worry about me, I will be fine."

"But we worry about you, after all, you're one of us now." Told Mike making the redhead smile even if just a little.

"In the next time something like this happens, call me. I'll make Billy never want to touch his hands on you again."

"Thank you, Steve."

"You don't need to thank me, none of you does. I'm just taking care of you."

"But we do. You're doing more than that you know." Dustin said like was something important.

"El has powers, but we wouldn't take much longer without you." Now was Lucas who talked.

Steve just smiled at all of them, happy for being able to take care of them and mostly to be their friend.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!!


End file.
